A winding apparatus configured to form a saddle-type coil by winding a belt-like wire around a saddle-like core is proposed. A winding apparatus of this kind is provided with a mechanism configured to rotate a saddle-like bobbin, and a mechanism configured to move a head used to position a wire on the coil bobbin in the longitudinal direction. In this way, it is made possible to make the head carry out a follow-up action along the circumferential surface of the bobbin by moving the head along one axis, and rotating the bobbin around the axis.